


Please ranboo I'm scared

by Jade22Jade22



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ranboo/Tubbo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade22Jade22/pseuds/Jade22Jade22
Summary: Ranboo and tubbo go to a spooky mantion and something bad happenes
Relationships: Tubbo/Ranboo - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Please ranboo I'm scared

**Author's Note:**

> I have been on a writing block sorry. If this bad then very sorry.

"ranboo let's go your being a wimp" tubbo cheekily giggled "I am not a wimp!"

They wandered into the abandoned building that looked as if it could fall at any point. Ranboo slowly pulled his hand up to the door nob, when he layed a finger on it chills shot up his back. Instantly Tubbo noticed it and mumbled "wimp"  
"..."  
"Let's just go inside"

Ranboo pulled through and opened the freekishly tall door. Tubbo was the first to step inside, the same chills shot up his spine too. Ranboo didn't seem to notice.

As they got inside they had an instinct to go upstairs "wanna go upstairs first? Or are you to much of a wimp" tubbo said in a confident tone.

"Shut up" ranboo pulled tubbo up the stairs. They walked into a large room that had a king size bed. 

The door slammed

"Huh?" Tubbo whimpered

"Wimp!" 

"Ranboo it's not funny the door just slammed!" 

'knock' 'knock'

"Haha, ranboo stop playing I get it I'm the wimp now stop it"

"How can I do anything I'm literally right next to you!"

Footsteps were slow but prominent. Loud and ear ringing. They weren't going to go away. 

'knock' 'knock'

"Ranboo Please I'm scared."

"Guys please" ranboo joked referencing the quakity meme

"This isn't the time ranboo!" Tubbo yelled shakily

Quickly the door swung open and everything went dark

"T-tubbo..?"


End file.
